Shower Conversations
by Midnight Angel13
Summary: Supposed to be a TwoPiece,isnt anymore. Hermione Ron. Ron wakes early the morning of Bill and Fleur’s wedding, after a long night of partying, hoping for an early morning shower. Something so seemingly simple sparks something much, much more. Second Chap
1. Remind me to hex Fred later

General Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing at all It is all the brain child of one Ms. J.K.Rowling.

Shower Conversations

"_Bloody hell, should not have partied that hardy with the guys last night_" I think as I get out of bed. My head hurts…so does the rest of me. I hope the cats alright, because my tongue feels like I ate him. Every step I take on my way to the bathroom send waves of hang over pain through my head. The suns barley up and the moon is still fully visible.

It's going to be a long day. Bill and Fleur are getting married, and mom is more frantic then either the bride or groom. Funny how that works isn't it? I figure that getting a shower at this early hour may be my only hope of bathing anytime soon, and on my own schedule.

Warm water, my friend, not too hot…not too cold. I lean my forehead against the cool tile of the shower, a light steam rising from the spray, moving in slow clouds that seem as lazy as I feel. I hear the door open and close quietly,

"Who's there?" I ask tentatively, scared to death its Fred and/or George coming to scald me, freeze me or embarrass me in some combination of the former pair.

"It's only me" I hear from the far side of the curtain. I was afraid it would be one of the twins, this could be worse. Even her voice does things to me no one else could.

"Mornin' 'Moine," I say trying to keep my wits about me, "You're up early" oh that was smart to say. Thank you captain obvious!

"So are you." she replies, so cool, she couldn't melt butter. "This is all really romantic, don't you think?" I peak out around the shower curtain, trying desperately to figure out what's going on,

"What you mean me showering at an ungodly hour and you sitting on my bathroom vanity?"

"No," she sighs at me, like I've missed the whole point of the conversation, "this wedding, all the family, and all the love. Its romantic, I want a wedding just like this." "It's your funeral, er, I mean wedding" I say, to her, trying to keep myself as dead pan as possible.

"Ha-Ha," comes her retort "funny. For that, you should be punished" I pull the curtain to my shoulder, looking around it at her,

"Oh spank me, please" it sounded cool to say in my head, but I'm sure I look lame with shampoo in my hair running down my forehead. But _she _did look cute, in her matching shorts and tank-top pajama set, sitting on the counter next to the sink, her legs crossed, leaning against the slowly fogging mirror.

"If you don't finish that shower soon, I'm coming in. I want to bathe before the zoo wakes up." She warns.

"Hey there's lots of room" I chortle, as she giggles. As I stand with my face in the running water, a cool breeze traces my back and legs. I glance behind me to find the source of the new breeze, and am sure I've lost consciousness in the shower and am now dreaming, and at risk of drowning. Hermione stands behind me, her hair falling loosely on her shoulders. The stream rises around her in clouds; all I can do is stare.

"I warned you" she says, trying to look stern, but something is really lost when she's wearing as little as I am. My heart is pounding out of my chest. She looks at me, looking at her, and she smiles shyly

"What have you never seen a naked woman before Ron?" She asks and I just gape at her, "Well…ya" I stammer, trying to find my brain and some train of thought. Well I already have a train of thought, but it has nothing to do with conversation.

"I've seen naked women, but they've always been older women. Not old," I recover "just older then me, like my mum. Don't ask, it brings back bad childhood memories" She laughs.

"Well stop hogging the water because I'm not leaving until I have a shower." "Alright" I surrender, as though it took a lot of persuasion. We pass in the tub her front to my back. Her nipples brush against my back and I can't suppress a small groan. Hermione and I have been close before, but never like this. Clothes removed, and water added. Sweet Merlin I think I may die. I turn to face her as she tips her head back into the stream, the water tracing her outline. Streaming over every nook and cranny of her body. Defiantly going to die. She wipes the water from her eyes, and looks at me, again looking at her.

"Like something you see?" she asks playfully.

"Yes!" I declare before I've even thought, "I mean, sorta." She smiles at me, "Pass me the shampoo, would you?" she asks, as if she hasn't completely flustered me for what seems like the umpteenth time in less then an hour. I hand her the shampoo, but for some reason, as she grasps it to take it from me, my hand won't release the bottle. She tugs, and I hold on, she looks at me for a moment,

"Fine you do it." she says, stepping closer to me, then turning her back to me. Yep I'm gonna die. Without speaking I lather my hands in shampoo, and begin to wash her hair. Slowly, tentatively at first, then realizing that I'm not going to break her, a little more lavishly. I run my finger tips over her scalp, and she moans quietly, relaxing against me. Her body pressed so close to mine I can see the water droplets on her skin.

"There" I say placing an adequately soaped plait over her shoulder a moment later.

"Thanks," She replies stepping away from me and into the water once more "That felt really good." I smile at her and pick up my favorite bar of soap.

"Wait," she says "let me" Its more of a question then an order. I nod; unable to speak. _Why have you failed me now, voice?_ She takes the bar from me, and begins to run the bar and her hands over my shoulders and neck. I avoid looking at her, although I'm not sure why. She disposes of the soap and begins running her hands down my chest, my breath catches in my throat. She pauses, and I chance a look at her. She looks in to my eyes in a way that I have never seen, and before I can figure out why, she captures my lips with hers. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me, the way I've been wanting to do for as long as I can remember. I run my tongue along her lower lip, where it meets with hers. She puts her arms around my neck tangling her fingers in my hair as our kiss deepens.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

"RON, GET OUT OF THE SHOWER" Fred yells, "I WANT IN THERE!"

She pulls gently away from lips,

"We better go" she says, looking as disappointed as I feel. Remind me to hex Fred later.


	2. Foget Later, Ill Hex him now!

A/N: Alas dear readers, here is the long awaited conclusion to this story. I know its taken far to long for me to update it, but I've had a very busy summer and I've been working two jobs:P I hope you like it, although I don't. Not that I think its bad, Im just not happy with it. But I don't really know how to make it better, so it gets to stay as-is until I can figure out how to improve upon it. Well Enjoy!

General Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lack of Plot. All the rest is the brain child of Ms. J.K. Rowling, whom by the way is my hero and I would never steal from her! (Take that copyright infringement)

The faerie lights glimmer on each of the small round tables and the light romantic music seems to float on the air, thought it's not in the forefront of my thoughts. I hope it looks like I'm watching the people on the small dance floor; in fact I can't help looking past them to the brunette sitting talking tentatively with the pink haired girl. She looks amazing tonight, well almost as amazing as she looked fist thing this morning in the shower. For Bill's wedding she had used the same potion on her hair she had used way back when, for the Yule Ball. She was wearing makeup for once, not a lot just some eye makeup and blush and a gloss on her lips that made me think of nothing else but kissing them. She's wearing a short summer dress, deep blue with little silver flowers; it completely lacks the normal stiffness of her school robes, or even the muggle clothes she dawns for holidays. If I wasn't sitting in the cool summer garden, under a large white canopy tent I might complain about the heat. Biting my lip in resolution I stand, (wait, more like my body stood, my brains yelling for me to not be an idiot and sit back down.) I slowly cross the tent trying not look as nervous as I feel. I quietly approached the table at which Hermione and Tonks are chatting, over elf rights, and gazed down at her.

"Dance with me?" I ask, it sounds more like a command then an invitation. She stares at me, (bloody hell stop looking at me like that!) as I try not to run away and cry like a school girl.

"I mean, do you want to dance?" I asked again, sounding a little friendlier. (Go Ron Wahoo!) She giggles looking at Tonks, and then offers me her hand. I take it gently and pray that my hands are too sweaty, as I lead her to the dance floor.

She turns to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders with a comfort that says she's as comfortable touching me, as I am touching her. I place my hands on her hips, feeling like a complete moron, but she doesn't seem to mind my hands there. We start to dance, as I desperately try to not step on Hermione's toes. My hands start to slide from her hips to her back; wanting very badly to wrap her in my arms as we sway gently to the song. All I can smell is her perfume and I feel her hair brushing against my neck. It felt like forever since the last time he had been able to hold her. Damn Fred for wrecking it!

"I like this," She whispers gently to me "Being close to you like this."

"Me too." Is all I can say as my voice catches in my throat, at the honesty of her words.

But all too soon, the songs over and we're forced to part once again.

A brilliant plans sparks in to action in my mind "C'mon, lets go for a walk, get some fresh air"

"Ron, we're already out side, how much more fresh air do you need?" she questions playfully.

"Fine stay here, Ill go for a walk by myself" I retort sticking my tongue out at her

"Your right Id better go with you, you might get eaten by a flobber worm or something if you go alone. It is all dark and scary out." She says as she waves her hands in the air like a wild animal… Or something like that.

"Your right, some one has to hold my hand" I say as I laugh at her horrible scary animal impression.

She takes my hand with a cheeky smile that rarely graces her lips "Its otay widdle Ronnie-Kins, Hermy will protect you" before I could say anything else, she leads me, forcefully might I add, out of the tent.

"Every star seems brighter being this far from London." She says looking up at the sky, without removing her hand from mine (I'm not complaining). "Or maybe it's the company." She adds as she squeezes my hand. We walk on for a long while neither of us saying anything, following the garden paths so far that we can't see or hear the tent and the goings on within it.

It's her who finally breaks the silence. "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"About this morning…" she trails off and I stop dead in my tracks, as my heart begins to beat a dramatic rhythm against my chest.

_"This is it" _I think to myself _"it was a mistake, that's what she's going to say. A big mistake, and it will never happen again"_ I tense for what I think is the inevitable. She sits down next to me, and surveys the small "romantic" pond mum had dad put out here just before Ginny was conceived; hmm maybe it worked for them. (Shudder, okay, EW wrong train of thought)

"I'm sorry, if you don't want anything like that to happen again just say so. I don't know what got in to me." She crosses her arms in front of herself in a protective way, never taking her eyes off the water of the pond. I stare at her for a moment then plunk myself down beside her.

"No, 'Moine. You have nothing to be sorry for. And I don't care what got in to you, but I never want it to go away…" I trail off, unable to believe what I'm saying.

"Do you mean that?" she asks quietly, still no looking at me.

"Of course I mean that!" I say, a little more loudly then I planned.

"Do you have any idea how I feel about you?" She turns to me with out saying a word, but her eyes give me all the explanation I may ever need. I put my arm around her shoulders and put my lips brashly to hers. My tongue runs gently along her lower lip, and I savor the taste of her lip gloss, strawberry. As though she can read my thoughts, her tongue meets mine, and we begin the age old battle for dominance. Her hands make their way to my shirt, as she hastily undoes the buttons, her dainty fingers fumbling here and there as she removes the offending garment.

"More…" She mumbles against my lips, and who am I to deny a lady? I push one of the small straps of her dress from her shoulder and lay a trail of kisses from her lips down her jaw and neck to her shoulder. While I work my lips on her shoulder she reaches to the back of her head and let her hair down, to fall over her shoulders. I run my hand up the smooth flesh of her thigh. Waiting for her to stop me, but she didn't even seem to notice. As my finger tips reached her already damp knickers, she let out a small gasp. I paused and looked in to her eyes.

"Please don't stop Ron, you have no idea how long I've wanted this" Her tone almost one of pleating. I run my fingers gently along her silky underwear, and she moans quietly as my fingers pass her most sensitive area. I push the silky material aside and am greeted with all the warmth of wetness of my dreams. I begin to gently work my finger tip on her, her hips moving with the motion of my hand. She kisses my neck, her hot breath becoming even more unsteady with each passing second. She whispers my name against the crook of my neck, her nails digging in to the tender flesh at the back of my shoulders, as she clung to me. I paused in my actions, and slid my fingers to her opening, only pausing for a moment waiting for her to scold me. When she said nothing, I pushed my finger gently in to her, she moaned, her body relaxing as she lay back on the dewy grass. I gently work my finger in and out of her in a slow steady rhythm, each time her hips rise to meet my hand. She tried desperately to stifle the moans which come with even more force now. With my attention focused on her, her hand finds my already very hard and neglected member. She massages the bulge in my pants, running her hand along it, her fingers working gently in the same motion you would use to crumple paper. I groan, and try not to move my hips wildly against her hand.

As her back arches, she reaches down and takes hold of my hand. I look questioningly at her. She sits up and looks at me.

"Undo my dress." She says gently.

I may as well have saluted as I hastily obey her. I undo the zipper of her dress, and slide the only remaining strap from her shoulder. She pushes the dress past her hips, and discards it thoughtlessly in the grass. She looks so beautiful, her skin practically glowing in the moon light. Her eyes catch the silver of the moons glow. Her dress obviously had no need of a bra, or at least if it had, she didn't bother to wear one (Score one for Ron!). I stand back and admire her for a long moment, trying to commit everything about her body to memory. I'm far too afraid that this will never happen again to let even the smallest detail of this moment be forgotten. But even as look at her, the distance between us is almost magnetically closed. Quite quickly her almost naked frame is pressed against me, and I'm almost surprised by the heat radiating off of her. Her hands find their way to my chest, and her fingertips trace small circles over my skin. If that weren't enough, she starts laying kisses on my neck, and down to my shoulder. Her hands move stealthy to my pants, and in the blink of an eye, anything else I may have been wearing joins her dress on the dewy grass.

I take her in my arms, holding her tightly to me, reveling in the touch of her skin on mine, breathing her in.

"Make love to me Ron," She whispers in my ear "I want to be yours and only yours."

I lower her to the ground, without a word. Its one of those moments, where you know you don't need to say anything, because the other person already knows exactly what you're thinking. She looks up at me as I lean over her, I can't help but smile because all this seems far too good to be true. Her eyes meet mine, and in them is a glow I have never seen before. But it is a glow I could bask in forever. She smiles at me as I look in to her eyes, and she simply nods as she wraps her legs around my hips. I push slowly in to her, and she exhales closing her eyes tightly. I stop short, afraid I've hurt her. Without opening her eyes she says,

"Don't stop you idiot!"

I can't help but laugh, and neither can she until I push into her again, and her laugh is cut short with a moan. I nip at her lower lip and she clings to me as I start a slow and steady motion inside her. I couldn't in a million words sum up how good she feels, how perfectly timed her movements are. How every contraction of her muscles, every tiny moan wracks my body with indescribable pleasure. She arches her back, pressing herself to me, and wrap one arm under her holding her tightly to me as I feel myself falling over the edge of ecstasy. I clench my teeth but nothing could hold back the moan that escapes my lips as I spill in to her. She moans against me her chest heaving in her own climax. We both fall to the grass, panting. I roll onto my back and she curls up against me, both of us desperately trying to return our breathing to a normal rate as we relax in the cool breeze of the night.

"RON, Where the hell are you?" someone shouts, and I have a pretty good idea who.

"Shit! It's Fred!"

A/NOkay, I love the ending! I hope you liked it too. Please, Please, Please! Review! I love reviews, ever short ones! But I ignore flames, so don't waist your time writing them, or my time ignoring them. Thanks so0o0o much for reading everyone.

Leigh


	3. A Word From the Author

Hello My Faithful Reader,

To everyone who reviewed, Thanks So0o0o much! To those of you who didn't, shame on you, Im never speaking to any of you again :P. I had a plan that this was simply going to be a 2 part story, but all of the reviews Ive gotten say that I should continue. And Im all for giving the people what they want, so have it your way. Ill write another chapter, or maby even two…who knows, perhaps I could find a bit of a plot to put in there along with all the Snogging…But we'll see what happens. Now its my turn to ask something of all of you; Send me your ideas! Im really at a loss as to where to go from here, so send me ideas on what you think should happen next, and maybe that will help me get rid of this lousy writers block. I would really appreciate any help I could get right now, I cant even write short stories in my English classes my block is that bad. Throw me a bone! That and I love everyone's ideas. Well I hope to hear from you all soon, I cant promise when Ill up-date next, but Ill try to make it some time in the very near future!

Yours, as always

Leigh


End file.
